1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to refrigeration but more particularly to a refrigeration unit for hockey pucks
2. Background of the Invention
Freezing hockey pucks has been known in the art for years. Indeed a stiff frozen puck is faster, makes crisper passes and bounces less than a warm puck. That is why professional hockey teams always have an ample supply of pucks kept in a freezer right on the premises.
Unfortunately, amateur hockey players do not benefit from such luxury. Although the prior art shows freezers that actually freeze water in the shape of a puck, these makeshift pucks are made of ice, not rubber as are real pucks. There is no reference to a portable hockey puck freezer.